


Can I See?

by Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I tried my best I guess, I'M SO DEAD, I'm also terrible at summaries, M/M, Malec, this show is killing me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2/pseuds/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2
Summary: It's been almost over a year now, and Alec still hasn't seen Magnus's eyes.





	

It had been a little over a year now since Alec chose Magnus and things were better than before. At least in Alec’s eyes everything had grown to be less awkward the more he got a feel for what a real relationship felt like. The relationship he chose to have regardless of other people’s glances was something that made him feel an overwhelming amount of happiness he was worried he would never feel. He had stopped caring about what everyone else said about him, but Izzy often argued that he only was becoming ‘less’ robotic since he was hopelessly in love. 

Alec did try to fight it, but this time she wasn’t completely wrong. Alec was more of a listener and he could be a little stiff only out of awkwardness but he really did like to be with Magnus whenever he could. He liked listening to him talk about magic, he liked to touch him, he liked kissing him. They might have been two very different people, but the past year had been spent getting to slowly know each other, practicing romance and making it all work. 

It was a long period of time and Alec never did ask about Magnus’s mark. The question felt intruding and Alec had held back from even thinking about it until the curiosity had been growing within him. Magnus was beyond beautiful to him and Alec could only imagine the stunning color of his boyfriend’s eyes. 

Maybe it was a question that ruined the mood, but it came out when they were both cuddling on the bed. They were close together, foreheads touching and noses barely brushing. Every so often either one of them would lean in for a delicate kiss, or they both would offer the same amount of gentle touches.  

“Magnus?”

His voice was quiet and Magnus looked back at him with a small smile, “Alexander?”

Only his parents had usually addressed him by his full name and most of the time the use had made him cringe unless it was coming from Magnus. With Magnus it felt right and completely normal, “Can I ask you something...um...you don't’ have to if you don’t want to.”

“I would hate to keep any secrets from you.”

“Can I um...can I see your eyes?”

Magnus looked a little bit shocked the moment the words left his mouth and Alex instantly regretted it. Magnus tore his gaze away now looking ashamed and Alec desperately tried to think of how to fix this, “I-I’m sorry. That was really stupid, I shouldn’t have said-I really shouldn’t have said that-”

“Okay.”

Alec stopped and bit his lip, still feeling bad about the sad look in Magnus’s eyes. They both slowly sat up on the bed and Magnus still was keeping his eyes on the door, “They are the eyes of a demon Alexander, I take the glamour down when I really want to freak someone out.”

Alec saw a small sad smile form on his face and the guilt started to set in his chest. He slowly reached for Magnus’s hand and slowly twined their fingers. Alec gave Magnus’s hand a gentle squeeze and whispered, “You don’t have to do this because of me but I do want you to know that I wouldn’t ever see you that way.”

Alec could take the stares and the side comments from others at the institute, but it made him sick to see them all always talk down to Magnus. While his boyfriend always tried to be passive about it, Alec lately had been trying to defend him by means of shutting others down. 

“I know.”

A disgusted look came to his face before he tightly closed his eyes. With the possibility of finally seeing Magnus’s eyes, Alec was both nervous and excited. There was silence as he sat there waiting before it was Magnus who eventually started to talk again, “If this really is going to keep working out, you might as well see the real me.”

“Mags..”

Slowly Magnus opened his eyes and Alec felt like his heart had stopped. Magnus had always been someone close to a work of art with his stylish outfits, glitter, and charm that he carried everywhere he went. Alec had been thinking of the moment for months but those stunning gold eyes made Magnus something more than just beautiful. 

Alec was speechless and Magnus looked ashamed for a moment because of the silence. Alec soon found himself again and barely managed out, “Beautiful.”

Magnus’s face finally relaxed and while Alec’s face felt hot he repeated with a smile on his face, “You’re so beautiful.”

Alec did what he knew best and slowly leaned in to kiss Magnus. For a while, that’s all they did and while Alec wished he could be doing more right now, he felt relief at the tension Magnus had slowly going away. They were soon laying back in their close position and Magnus had a small smile on his face, “I take it you like them then?”

Oh, Alec more than just liked them. All he could really manage at the moment was a grin and a nod. He roughly swallowed before managing out in a whisper, “You shouldn’t hide them.” 

“Sadly, not everyone is too fond of them like you are.”

The thought made Alec feel angry and he really did wish he could argue his point to just forget everyone else, but he still was a helpless mess. Magnus gently found his hand and slowly interlaced their fingers together with a smile on his face, “It’s okay though because I have you, Alec.”

Alec really did love Magnus with his heart and soul. His face was hot as he tried to manage a grin and his thoughts were everywhere all at once, “Can you um...can you please not glamour when we’re here at home?”

Magnus looked a little curious still looking at him with those shining cat eyes, “No more glamour?”

Alec gave him a nod with the same shaky smile on his face, “No more glamour. You helped me be the real me, and I want you to not feel like you have to hide a part of you from me anymore.”

Magnus’s eyes shined brightly and a big smile came to his face as he slowly pulled Alec in for a kiss. It was a kiss full of passion and maybe even a little desire as it went on for a few minutes. They both pulled away from each other eventually with big smiles on their faces. They had a whole lot of time to do anything and Alec couldn’t felt the utter enchantment he was feeling from just seeing Magnus seemingly more open than he already was before. 

“If you really are so insistent, then how can I refuse?”

Alec barely remembered the words slipping out of his mouth and only was aware of Magnus’s smile, “I love you too.”

Oh Izzy would have such a blast if she knew her predictions of him being so ‘soft’ were true. He actually said that but it felt good, it always felt good. They both went back to kissing and Alec couldn’t be happier. He felt closer to Magnus more than he had ever been before and Magnus looked even more elegant not hiding anymore. 

They both didn’t have to hide anything anymore. 


End file.
